


Under the Rose

by IchigoAme



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoAme/pseuds/IchigoAme
Summary: 曾写过的所有19酱CP向/无CP向短篇补档。





	1. Charon

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没有打tag：文内出现了许许多多的陸くん。青春赞歌组天下第一！  
> 我非常非常喜欢RTI及其身边人的互动，所以也会经常拉其他人出来玩。提前为可能的OOC道歉。  
> 也含有很多的原作延伸/未来捏造，可能会含有和原作相冲突的部分。  
> 为了您的观看体验，请尽量保证已阅读过第一部Side Story第11章第3话、第二部第9章及青春赞歌Rabbit Chat。
> 
> Warning：部分篇章含有R18描写。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在急救室前，一织终于等到气喘吁吁赶来的天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是无cp向。  
> Warning：本章含有少量对陸くん病情发作的描写。
> 
> 成文于2018.04.21

Charon  
卡戎

文/白灯

 

他听见脚步声从走廊那头传来。

 

哥哥和二阶堂先生还在楼下办理缴费手续；经纪人正在楼梯间里转来转去，一只手掩着嘴讲电话；MEZZO"的工作刚刚结束，方才给他发来rc，说已经和六弥先生汇合，正在赶来的路上——他缓缓放下掩着脸的双手，抬起头来。视线从下到上，扫过眼熟的黑色高跟短靴和演出服，停在来人的脸上。

九条天显然是从停车场那头一路跑来的，还没来得及卸去的妆容让汗晕开大片，狼狈得叫人有点想发笑。和泉一织却笑不出来，直直盯着他，一万句想说的话一起涌上来，堵塞他在狭窄的喉口。他知道TRIGGER今天有工作，七濑陆发作之前还小心翼翼地设了闹钟，央求所有人在那个时间点把电视让给他——大家自然是都笑着答应下来，可惜他最后还是没能看到。  
天像是终于喘匀了气，在他身边坐下，表情没什么波动：“陆怎么样了？”

那语气太过云淡风轻，和泉一织几乎要把牙齿嵌进下唇，拼死咽下太过失态的咆哮。然而他自觉没资格指责天，信誓旦旦说会照顾好七濑先生不用外人插手的是他是IDOLiSH7，叫差不多要哭出来的经纪人拼命给姊鹭小姐打电话转告九条前辈请他尽快过来的也是他们——是天该指责他们，而他甚至找不出一句话来为自己开脱，也不想开脱。

一织长长吐出一口气，尽可能清晰地叙述起事情经过。天平静地听着，交握着的手放在膝上，听他讲七濑陆是怎么在大家面前倒下去……吸入器对症状的缓解有限，年轻女孩等不及救护车，载着人一路疾驰冲来医院。“七濑先生已经被送进手术室了，是二阶堂先生作为队长暂时代理签的字。事务所这边会出医药费，但不知道之后是否还有需要亲属补完的手续……到时候就拜托九条前辈了。”他没意识到自己的语速越来越快，呼吸也急促起来。难以名状的痛苦死死掐住他的喉管，一织再讲不下去，只好挪开视线，呆呆注视着手术室门前地板上的纹路。

“应该不需要其余的手续。理论上二阶堂大和有权签手术同意书的话，都交给他也可以。”

和泉一织猛地抬起头来，不可置信似地盯着天——为什么要这么说？天刻意地忽略了他的神情，继续道：“这次是陆给你们添麻烦了。那孩子也这么大了，也不是第一天做偶像，应该自己做好身体管——”

反应过来之前就已经拎起了天的衣领，吼出来的声音失真得厉害，连一织自己都觉得陌生：“您在说什么啊？！怎么可能会是七濑先生惹的麻烦，他明明那么——那么——”  
哽咽把他的话语拆得支离破碎。眼前模糊成一片，抓着天领口的手也失去了力道。“……您为什么能说出这种话呢，未免太无情了吧……您就一点都不担心吗，不害怕吗？七濑先生他，不是九条前辈您最重要的弟弟吗？！您……呜、”

他再发不出声音，只觉得浑身发冷，垂下来的手拼死捏住衣角，却还是抖得用上全身的力气也压抑不住。深深地垂下头，眼泪从他疼痛的眼眶里落下来，眼前陆的残影：笑着说期待TRIGGER的节目的、扯住胸前的衣服跪倒在地上发出带着嘶哑杂音的痛苦的呼吸声的；站在舞台上双眼明亮地歌唱的、被推进手术室时因为缺乏氧气而纠结扭曲的，全部全部裂成小小的碎块，被泪水冲走了。强忍着哭泣是多痛苦的事啊，胸口像被什么重型车辆径直碾过似的，连空气也全都挤压出去了。但是七濑先生的痛苦，一定要比自己的痛苦多十倍、百倍吧。  
一时间空气中只剩下一织微弱的啜泣的回声。天也沉默着，还维持着一织刚刚用力把他拽过来的姿势，甚至没抬手整理一下被揉皱的领口。

附近楼梯间里的女孩子大概是担心他们这边的骚动，捂着手机话筒从门后头探出头来。“我们没事，您先忙。”天点点头，回应她满是担忧的探询视线。一织知道这里自己也应该说点什么，但是这时候开口的话哭腔一定会暴露出来，反而没法蒙混过去了吧。所以他只是继续忍耐着，直至听到天发出小声的叹息——大概是经纪人接受了他单方面的说辞，接着去联系七濑先生的父母了吧。他也松了口气，勉力抬起手，稍稍擦了擦泪水。有点太丢脸了啊，在这个人面前。  
透过朦胧的水雾，突然，天不知何时松开的双手映入了眼帘。

被紧紧地交握着、死死扣在膝盖上的手腕内侧，满是新鲜的掐痕。鲜红色，肿的厉害，连指甲印都很明显，稍微破皮的地方还渗着血。他皮肤很白，那些伤痕就显得愈发鲜明而令人心悸。那些痕迹数量可观，细小却密集，集中在不易察觉的地方，就算之后还要马上投入工作，也可以拿冬日当借口，靠手套或长袖外套轻松地掩盖过去。不会有人知道，不会有人发现——和泉一织的耳边响起了“嗡嗡”的噪声。

穿着高跟的靴子快速地跑步和爬楼梯是什么感受呢，脚踝会崴到吧？化掉的眼妆如果被汗水裹着一起滚进眼底会很痛吗？所以说，为什么要说谎啊。……为什么，到底为什么，为什么这个世界上会有这么温柔却笨拙的人呢？

真傻啊。

一织摇了摇头，感觉随着刚刚的发泄而褪下些许的窒息感又在胸口翻腾起来。而九条天还是一副波澜不惊的表情，朝他伸出手去：“你还真是跟陆说的一样，是个爱哭鬼呢，和泉一织。”

“什……！”一织条件反射地想反驳，却被天的拥抱噎了回去。那个毒舌又傲慢的九条前辈，像安慰小孩子一样，紧紧地搂住了他的肩膀。

……这不就没法反驳了吗。一织犹豫着，缓缓松开了紧咬的牙关。抽泣一样的、几乎叫人听不清的模糊词句从舌头下溜出来：“……对不起，九条前辈，我……”

虽然年纪比他大一点，身高却比不上他；身材又瘦削，肩膀不怎么宽阔；脸也是，即使和总被夸赞可爱的七濑先生不怎么像，被称为“现代的天使”的少年也是另一种意义上的清秀。无论怎么看都是完全靠不住的性格恶劣的人，抚摸自己背脊的手却有着意想不到的温度。担心也好恐慌也好内疚也好自责也好统统混成一团疯狂涌动起来，糟糕，这样下去简直想要像小孩子一样嚎啕大哭了。

“你很害怕吧，和泉一织。”他喃喃说，“没事的，不用怕，别哭。一直一直我都看着他这么过来。陆是个坚强的孩子，比你……还有我，比我们都强得多。”

“没关系，没关系……”

 

像是想要让自己确信一样，被叫做“哥哥”的孩子挺直了背，用微弱的声音一遍遍地重复着。

手术室的红灯只是沉默地亮着。

 

那双温柔地安抚着一织的伤痕累累的手，始终没能停止颤抖。

 

Fin.


	2. 心悬一线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当RTI的成员们一齐被暴雨堵在路上，一织偷偷看向坐在他身侧的天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文是参与微博爱娜娜深夜六十分-主题：耳机-的作品。  
> 成文于2018.07.21

心悬一线

文/白灯

 

这辆巴士堵在路上多久了？和泉一织不清楚。从一大早起就没止歇过的雨让窗外的一切都显得毫无变化，这彻底模糊了他的时间观念。他只知道一车人已经睡着了大半，游戏按键音、聊天声和咀嚼薯片的声音全都早早停了下来。典型代表就是坐他右边的七濑陆：刚踏上回程道路时还兴奋不已地拉着他们说这说那，现在盖着经纪人拿来的毯子，睡得歪歪斜斜，几乎要从座位上滑下去。

一织小心地把他扯回来一点，在心里叹了口气，又朝左面转过脸，看了一眼坐在那里的九条天。天倒是没睡，只是用耳机隔绝了周遭的世界，自己撑着脸颊，看着窗外发呆。

陆闭着眼，和天位置相反的那缕稍长的鬓发随着他身体的起伏微微晃动着。他们这对双子平时看不大出来，安静的时候倒真的挺像。一织默默地想着，自家Center平时像个小太阳似的，对谁都积极热情又直率，连闭嘴听人讲话的时候眼睛都明快地欢欣鼓舞。天不一样，镜头前他总是挂着温柔得体的笑，稍有激烈的情绪表达，也不会说哪怕一句多余的话。私底下对着他们又冷淡得过分，虽然不算沉默，但也难得主动开启话题。他们认识也有一年多了，现在想起来，一织能听到天一次性说很多的唯一场合也只有九条天老师的说教小课堂了。

但——他悄悄在心里反驳了自己，九条前辈并不是拒人于千里之外的冷漠无情的人。即使总是毒舌、总笑眯眯地看着他开一些让人害羞的恶质玩笑，天很少摆出不愿沟通的架势也是事实。而他也是明白的，眼前这个人的心里有着强烈的执着和热情：对不能拿在明面上承认的弟弟、对团员、对粉丝、对偶像事业。

既然是这样，那眼前的天为什么会让他产生一种“我与整个世界无关”的错觉呢？玻璃窗淌下的水珠把光划得支离破碎，一织看不清映在那里的天的倒影。淡粉色的耳机线落在他的膝盖上，没支在扶手上的那只手攥着黑屏的手机，也不知道在听些什么。天只留给他小半张侧脸，没有目的地可抵达的视线好像扩散在了空气里。

 

一织看着他。

15岁的时候，他也是这样看着街头屏幕里的天的。当时他和哥哥一起走在街上，突然人群躁动起来，三月拉拉他，一脸好奇地示意他一起过去看看。于是他听话地仰起脸，循着三月的视线找过去——然后音乐声响起，身边的哥哥发出小声的惊叹；然后荧幕明明暗暗，打出了那个不久以后就家喻户晓了的名字。

 

耀眼的光芒中，黑衣的天使张开翅膀。

 

那时候，为了哥哥的梦想，一织私底下查过很多资料。TRIGGER在他的笔记本上被红笔圈画出来，成功成为了一织的重点研究对象。他从互联网上查他们的情报，用笔杆轻轻敲着本子上的资料，在边上写写画画。他看着屏幕上那个年纪只比他大一岁的九条天，他的表演充满令人难以忘怀的张力和美，是被人称作“现代天使”的“完美偶像”。他有着绝对的职业精神、强大到无懈可击一般的个人能力和一张叫人心动的可爱的脸，虽然是男孩子，却毫不在意、堂堂正正地穿着颜色柔软的私服，在女生们的街拍里露出笑容。

是这样啊。这个人就是他所钦佩的、所憧憬的、想要成为的那个样子。就仿佛所有他曾纠结过、压抑过和畏惧过的事物都在九条天的笑容中不复存在了一样，他心上的重负突然烟消云散了，却因此而感觉胸口里空了一块，而从那个空当中，有什么新的感情涌了进来。

一织突然明白了。那个仿佛永远坚不可摧的人一言不发地坐在世界之外，独自看着漫长的雨的身影，显得……有点寂寞啊。

这是他从来没有察觉过的九条天。就像一织在心底的某个角落悄悄期望着有一天可以和天比肩一样，这一瞬间，天和这一切开始之前那个孤独的自己重叠了。

等他反应过来的时候，他已经朝着时间那头伸出了手。粉色的细线落在了天的肩膀上，那个被他抚过脸颊的人整个吓了一跳似的，惊讶地看着他：“……和泉一织？”

一织登时恨不得把自己的左手剁掉。他结结巴巴地找着借口：“九条前辈……那个，您的耳机有点漏音，我在想是不是您音量开太大……”

天歪头看着他，然后举起自己的手机，按亮屏幕给他看：“可是我没在放音乐啊。”

“……”

自掘坟墓了。

天终于忍不住了似地，怕吵醒一边的陆和车上的其他人，拿手掩着嘴低低地笑起来：“和泉一织，你这人好有趣啊。不会是幻听了吧？”

“可能吧，昨晚没怎么睡好。”他自暴自弃地拉过天话里的台阶给自己下。这话倒也不是在说谎，雨前的天气太过闷热，他对气温很敏感，一整夜几乎都在辗转反侧。要是昨天一夜安眠的话，可能今天也不会想东想西，理智也来得及在身体擅自行动前做出控制……一织几乎有些想揪着昨晚的自己的衣领怪罪他了。

可能他的脸色实在太糟糕，后者真的接受了他这个解释，又偏过头来看他的脸：“黑眼圈是有点重，这样化妆师也会很辛苦。健康管理是最基本的吧？不要熬夜啊。”

“抱歉。”他乖乖地点了点头。天又接着问：“是睡不着？”

“嗯，昨晚有点太热了，静不下心来。”

“那你现在先在车上睡一会好了。对了，虽然外面也在下雨……我有推荐的白噪声软件，你可以趁现在先试一下。”

天说着，捏起落在两人之间的耳机线，穿过横亘在那中间的荧幕、时间和座椅扶手，朝一织递过去。他犹犹豫豫地道了谢，把还残留着微弱天的温度的耳机头塞进耳中。天埋头按了几个键，比窗外更清晰的淅淅沥沥的雨声就落在了他的耳膜上。天把手机放在一个离一织很近的位置，让他不用为了迁就耳机线长度而偏着头，随后动作很轻地朝后靠回椅背上，不再说话。

 

和泉一织闭上眼睛。

隔着两个世界的绵长的雨，他听见自己的心跳声。

 

Fin.


	3. 绕指柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天觉得自己该去剪头发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是参与微博爱娜娜深夜六十分-主题：长发/短发-的作品。  
> 本文存在的bug：花鸟风月9并没接发。  
> 成文于2018.08.04

绕指柔

文/白灯

 

和泉一织冲掉碗底的泡沫，拧上水龙头，用挂在厨房门边的毛巾擦净手，把怕被沾湿而卷起的衬衫袖子放下，然后摘下围裙，重新挂回门后头。今天的晚餐是天做的，洗碗和收拾餐桌的工作自然就留给了他。他们同居有一段日子了，对这种生活琐事早就心照不宣。

他走进客厅的时候，天正盖着条薄毯，窝在沙发脚上看书。落地灯昏黄的光照得他整个人像泡在蜂蜜里，连发尾都浸出了一点温和柔软的感觉——在冬日里，人们大抵总是需要些温暖的氛围的。一织没出声惊扰他，只静静在他身边坐下；可紧接着天就头也不抬地朝他那边倒过去，歪着脖子枕在他肩膀上，斜着视线接着看他的书。这未必是个舒服的姿势，但天一副靠得乐意的样子。一织有时候觉得，天活像只喂熟后就变得黏人的猫。

天一直缩在毯子里，烘得他体温比一织稍微高出些许，好像连带着发丝都染上温度了似的，让一织产生了想凑得和那颗温热的白色头颅再近些的冲动。天的头发很细也很软，轻得像蒲公英的绒毛，被洗发剂的清香裹着，随着他呼吸的起伏，在一织脖颈里扫来扫去。一织用没被压着的那只手轻轻捏起一撮碎发揉搓了两下，忍不住还是问出口：“九条前辈，您头发最近是不是长长了？”

九条天从书上抬起眼，用视线去探一织的手指，接着点点头应下：“好像是有点，之后去修整一下吧。”

说是长，其实也并没有长得多明显，充其量是悄无声息顺着后颈往下爬了些许，还远远没脱离“短发”的范畴。一织蓦地想起几年前他们共同参演的活动，三个组合的偶像为了搭配和式服装一齐接长了头发。他还记得那时他们的新形象迎来了粉丝的一致好评，“RTI 长发”一度登上SNS的热搜榜，并在活动结束后还持续居高不下了一阵子。彼时他和九条天还没开始交往，仅仅还处在彼此前后辈和竞争对手的位子上，但正如天打量着他脑后的高马尾流露出欣赏的神情一般，他也有一瞬间被长发的天夺走了视线。

于是此刻的他轻柔地梳理着天的发尾，突然冒出一句：“如果您留长发会是什么样呢？”

天用手指卷起自己比较长的右侧头发，转了两圈又松开：“不知道呢，毕竟偶像也不能轻易换发型……嗯，可能会有点像千前辈？”

“只有色系一样吧。”一织本能地吐槽道，“您二位的气质还是差很远的。”

天用指尖敲打着膝上书本的硬质封面，偏头看着一织：“有相似的地方也说不定。”他说，“九条先生当时找上千前辈的时候，他也是短发啊。”

一织没想到他会突然提起这个话题，稍微被噎了一下。天便自顾自地接下去：“但是果然还是长发比较适合他吧，千前辈的话。听说九条先生以前也是长发，不过我没见过。这么想想的话，我们身边意外有很多变了头发长度的人呢。”

“毕竟在流行文化里，改变发型是承载着很多东西的。”一织说，“有人把留长头发当做立愿的限制性条件，有人觉得剪短头发象征着新生活的开始。当然，也有人单单只是觉得换个发型比较好看罢了，没有实际意义的情况也是有的。”

“人们思考的尽是些沉重的事情呢，可偏偏要寄托在最多变的东西上。”天轻声说，“留长头发也不过是打理起来有些麻烦，剪断头发的时候也没有知觉，无关痛痒。轻松得简直就像是身外物一样。”

 

一织沉默着，用自己的手掌心覆上天的手背，然后松松地握住。

 

因为人本身就是多变的生物，他想这么说。人总在变，人的生活轨迹也不可能一成不变。进娱乐圈之前，他对照着TRIGGER的资料研究他们的营销策略，为了打发时间而塞着的耳机一遍遍放着九条天的歌；然后他和哥哥加入IDOLiSH7，以偶像的身份出道，看着TRIGGER的背影一路跌跌撞撞地前行；再后来他们赢下Black or White，再再后来他们为Re:vale的五周年结成了临时小分队，在ZERO体育馆的舞台上——以及更之后的夏之岛的舞台上并肩歌唱。TRIGGER被别人陷害，被逐出娱乐圈，又从零重新起步，咬紧牙关一点点赢回属于自己的一切。他对天的心情从纯粹的欣赏到追逐的渴望，再到能够强忍着如擂鼓般的心跳说出烂俗的告白台词，这一切的转变也才不过用了几年。

然而他也明白，天所追求的正是“成为永恒”。把不会终结的梦想带给粉丝，直到生命的尽头都不会辜负她们的期望，对天而言，他的愿望就是让永不消逝的幸福成为可能。不知是不是出于和天在骨子里那份微妙的相似，一织对他的想法再清楚不过了。

于是他只是摩挲着天纤细手指上凸起的关节，回应道：“形式也是很重要的啊。就是因为头发的长度比较容易去改变，才让人能轻易踏出开始的一步吧？”

天点点头，翻过手腕扣住一织的手，让它呈现出一幅静静躺在他手心的乖巧模样：“也是。不过我还是维持现在这个样子就好了，明天就去理发店吧。”

……我又何尝不是和您一样呢，一织暗自想着，时光像奔流而去的水，我却只想从水底拾起静止在那里的卵石。我想和您偕老，看您留长头发，然后等它们褪去那一层朦胧的樱色，显出岁月亲吻过的痕迹的时候，就亲自握住银色的剪子，从脖颈后头齐齐剪掉。等那层微弱的月光落在地上，我就把您带回了此刻，您裹着毯子坐在我身边，短短的发尾在空气中晃悠，而您还是二十出头的青年。

我盼望有朝一日能亲吻您眼角的皱纹，也祈祷您永远拥有青春的面影；我想和您走过所有的时间，却仍希求着永不改变的事物。

 

我和您有着一样的愿望：希望您的美和爱是永恒。

 

天支起身子，挨近了又唤他：“一织？”

“啊……嗯，我觉得再留一阵子也可以。您最近都是off，冬天也不会因为出汗全黏在身上，不着急的吧。”

“倒也的确不急。”天稍微琢磨了一下，便低头应下来：“正好这样明天就不用早起了。”

和泉一织终于忍不住笑出了声。迎着对方有点莫名其妙的视线，他摆摆手示意“没事”，然后偏头亲了亲天的发顶。

 

Fin.


	4. MIMOSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和泉一织想向临校的前辈告白——现在似乎是个好机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是充满私设的i7学园设定，青赞三人都是普通高校生。  
> *Mimosa：一种柳橙汁调制的鸡尾酒
> 
> Warning：含有未成年饮酒情节
> 
> 成文于2018.08.12

MIMOSA  
含羞草

文/白灯

 

     
和泉一织知道的事情总是比别人更多些：譬如考卷上最后一道大题的答案、给学生会争取到更多预算的方法，再或者——关于九条天的事。

此刻他正和隔壁学校的风纪委员长并肩坐在河边的草地上。八成是为逃避热浪，后者今天并没穿着他那件标志性的白大褂，于是此刻从短袖衬衫里头伸出的大半截白色手臂就杵在一织边上，手腕埋进草丛里。不知道是不是一织的错觉，风一吹，天的小臂就微微抖一下，幅度不大，像是落在草尖上的萤火虫颤动着翅膀。

大概是酒的后劲作祟，一织偷瞄了他一眼。天和三月不太像，不是喝酒上脸的类型，刚刚在桌上来者不拒地不知灌了多少，现在面上却一点都看不到绯红，反而叫他在月光下显出一种朦朦胧胧的、苍白的疲态。这让一织蓦地产生了一种“这个人就快被光和风撕成碎片了”的错觉。

他们背后是灯光，是人群的喧闹声。他们两个学校的联合活动刚刚才圆满落下帷幕，两边的组织阶层自然是要开个庆功宴的，但谁也没想到，宴会上会有人提箱啤酒过来——甚至还拎了两三瓶香槟，学着电影里的模样全晃成泡沫，一滴不剩地消耗在了胃以外的地方。他们中间年纪最大的撑死才十九岁，谁也没到合法喝酒的岁数，但这群充满好奇心的叛逆少年人聚在一起，便把“循规蹈矩”一类的词统统甩在脑后，一拥而上地撬开啤酒的盖子。他和天两个管事的象征性劝了几句，自问没法阻止群众的热情，也就只好退到一边，听着玻璃瓶碰撞的声音和同学们起哄的声音响成一片。

基本都是些没沾过酒精的孩子，耐受程度各自不一。有人喝了不到一杯就趴到在桌上呼呼大睡，也有人几瓶下肚才开始走路晃悠，大着舌头要对彼此有意思——大家心知肚明——的少年少女当众接吻。他、天、七濑陆三个人坐在角落里看群魔乱舞，发着一会儿怎么把这些人弄回家的愁。陆想给他俩补点橙汁，幸亏一织离他近些，眼疾手快捞回了他脱手的饮料瓶。这时人群里突然走出一个他们都不太熟络的小姑娘，一手端着酒一手拎着酒瓶朝他们走过来，绯红了一张脸：“七濑前辈，我想和您喝一杯。”

陆有点手足无措，结结巴巴道了声谢，犹豫了下，还是没办法地把空杯子推到了她面前。金黄的酒液沿着玻璃杯壁迅速满上来，将将漫到杯口。女生不知道是不是太紧张，没等他端杯碰一下就一仰脖喝完了自己那杯。陆深呼吸了两次、做了下心理建设，也朝杯子伸出手去。

然后他的手就被打开了。九条天一把将杯子握在手里，食指轻轻摩挲杯壁：“七濑同学是合唱团长，要保护嗓子，别让他喝酒了。我替他，您看这样可以吗？”

女生愣住了，看看陆又看看他，好像真的被天说服了一样，点了点头。于是天举起杯子，像女生刚刚做的那样一口气干了整杯。他喝得太快，稍微有些被呛到了，咽下最后一口之后轻声咳起来，单手朝女孩子示意“不好意思”，用另一只手掩着嘴偏过头去，金色的酒从他唇边淌下些许。陆几乎被天那股气势吓懵了，一织也一下子没反应过来，眼睁睁看着女孩子有点失落地拿起酒瓶离去，而天跌坐回座位上。

“天哥哥，你在干什么啊！”陆罕见地真的有些生气，“你也没喝过酒不是吗，别帮我挡啊！”

“不光是怕你醉。你毕竟是唱歌的，陆，酒精刺激嗓子你也不是不知道。”天很平静地答。

“虽……虽然的确是这样，但是！”陆反驳说，“一杯酒还是没问题的，天哥哥你别把我当小孩子啊！”

天叹了口气，抬手揉了揉陆的头发：“就是因为不是小孩子了，你也要更多留意这种事，别谁递来酒都答应啊。”

和泉一织在旁边只剩下在内心疯狂腹诽“这对兄弟控”的功夫，可还没等他把吐槽的话说出口，人群里就隐隐传来一句“你没看错吧，九条喝酒了？！”

他们三人心里同时“咯噔”了一声。果不其然，紧接着一波看热闹不嫌事大的姑娘小伙就涌了过来，全都笑眯眯看着天。这帮人全都是有备而来，但凡天脸上稍微流露出一丝犹豫，马上就转身作势要灌陆，天也只好冷着脸接过一个又一个杯子，面无表情地把数量可观的酒一饮而尽。

就算只是度数不高的酒，这也有些过了。一织把自己相熟的几个i7学园的学生拦下来，好言劝走了一小撮人，转头就看见陆在后头扯着天衣角，拼命示意他不要再喝了。可天举杯的姿势几乎都已经成了应激反应，一遍遍机械重复着——那个身影几乎让人觉得有些心惊了。

和泉一织知道九条天的事。他知道他高一就当上了TRIGGER学园的风纪委员长，又飞速成为了化学部部长，每天学校工作忙得团团转，还照样每每霸占年级第一的位子，优秀得惊人。他知道他那张天使一样清秀可爱的脸有多讨女孩子喜欢，每年情人节的时候收到的巧克力鞋箱和座位加起来都装不下。然而他也知道九条天工作时候有多认真严谨，一切换模式，没人再能入侵他的领域。他知道他虽然在和人交流的时候多半笑得春风和煦，私底下却是个嘴上不饶人的小恶魔。他知道他总喜欢穿特立独行的白大褂，走到哪儿都能吸引别人眼球，在没什么外人的地方却跟猫似的，总一个人窝在哪里干自己的事，静得很。

他知道九条天性子里有个致命的缺点：逞强太过。

 

此刻天正固执地横在他弟弟面前——这是个只有他们三人共享的秘密——接过眼前新的一杯酒，而陆已经开始忍无可忍地往下按他的手，有点焦躁地让最前面的人换个目标。好在一个被挤到桌子边上的金发女孩注意到了天往后稍微趔趄的一步，赶忙用最大声音提醒了那帮人，连喊几次有点过了，大家别劝了别劝了。陆和一织一左一右凑上去帮忙，好说歹说总算是把人群赶跑了。陆长出一口气，赶忙凑过去看天的情况。天甩甩头，看他的眼神还很清明，声音却轻得像耳语：“我没事。刚刚那姑娘是谁？”

“是我们校长的女儿。”一织朝那头鲜明的金发努了努嘴。小鸟游纺也端着杯橙汁，在一帮醉得七荤八素的大老爷们里笑得尴尬却不失礼貌。天没和她说过话，但看起来这个文文弱弱的小姑娘是有一定话语权的，应该不会因为帮了他摊上麻烦，便偏头拜托陆代他去谢谢她。七濑陆担心他，被天语气温柔地又催促了几次，才一步三回头地离开吧台，挤进人群里去援助势单力薄的女孩。天确认自己所处的位子已经脱离了陆的视线范围，这才长出一口气，放松了一直紧绷着的肩膀，头也低下来，半边脸埋进阴影里头去。

一织看他像只无力再飞的倦鸟似地趴在桌前，一时间也有些不知所措了，便只好生涩地抚着他的肩背，压低了声音问：“九条前辈，您还好吗？”

天没回复，只朝他这边偏过头来，温度稍微高些的脸颊贴在一织撑在桌前的小臂上，把他整个焊在了原地。不知道是不是出于酒精导致的晕眩和神志不清，他好像打不起做更多思考的精神，只静静倚着这个临校的后辈，全然不顾后者抚摩他背脊的手掌心已经被紧张与暑气一同浸出了层薄汗。半晌，他才悠悠睁开眼：“……没事。”

“您喝太多了。”一织的语气里隐隐带上了些谴责的意味，“何况您也还未成年，又本该是和我们一起维持秩序的……请您别跟着瞎闹。”

天朝他眨眨眼，没有丝毫悔过的意思。思考回路被麻痹让他的反应稍微有些迟钝了，看上去没有往日的锋芒毕露，反而呈现出了一种异常的乖巧模样。于是一织只好妥协了，向后退开一步，他指指他们身后的门：“算了……您是不是有点头晕啊，要出去吹吹风吗？”

夏夜的风像放久了的薄荷糖，要用力吮吸才能品出一丝凉意。纵使如此，它也令这燥热的夜没那么难熬。他们两个从门里钻出来，溜进外头的世界，一路前行，直至被蜿蜒的河流拦住去路，才挑了块平坦的地方坐下来。

河畔的泥土新鲜湿润，嵌进一织白色球鞋的鞋底；纤长的草叶拨弄着天的手腕内侧，撩得他有点痒。他们坐得有点太近了，肩靠着肩：这个位置并不舒适，至少不适合夏天。对方的体温似乎总比自己高上些许，透过柔软的衬衫布料，烫得人坐立不安；又是每一下呼吸引发的身体起伏都能被轻易察知的距离，他们的节奏并不同步，于是那气流带出的微弱声音就显得嘈杂了，叫人心烦意乱。夏日的夜晚是不需要蝉鸣和流水以外的声音的，至多可以再容忍下风过枝头的几阵窸窣。交错的呼吸、心跳，这些震耳欲聋的、能让人明确意识到除却自己外另一人的存在的声音，吵吵嚷嚷得那么厉害，叫一织不由得心生焦躁——但那声音又横竖不多余、不突兀，反而显出一种不可或缺的劲头来了。于是他最后也没动一下，只偷偷收回了没有落脚点的视线，让它停泊在反射着光芒而亮晶晶的河面上。

他和天都不说话，这反倒给了一织静静思考的余裕。他知道那么多关于天的事，一织想，这下又多了一件了，他知道了天摄入酒精后的样子。和他们先前拌嘴时设想过的未来不同，用天的说辞的话，“比较像母亲，喝点酒也没问题的”——到目前为止，他酒品看上去还蛮不错，没有失去理智地大呼小叫，也不是一睡了之，连昏天黑地地吐一场都没有——只是更静默、更苍白、看上去更虚无；只是微阖着眼，一语不发地坐在河岸边，乍一眼看过去，会让人想到收敛起羽毛的雀鸟或是初春的残雪。

为什么会有这样的人呢？连本该狼狈不堪的、拿不上台面的酒后模样都能够显出一股莫名的……惹人怜爱的美。一织一面暗地里寻思着，另一面又对自己强装出的“不懂”嗤之以鼻。其实这个问题的答案他早知道，比起刻意的无视，更像是一种熟视无睹。

那不过是一种心情、一句话，从他心头滚到齿间，又被一向灵巧的舌头卷回吞下肚子。和泉一织知道的，他那么聪明，当然什么都知道。他不过是不确定——不敢确定，把自己的目光送上天的侧脸就已经耗尽了他全部的勇气，哪来多余的力气再去追逐天的视线，试探那道视线最终究竟抵达了何方？求知欲在胆怯面前败下阵来，却仍旧怀着些不清不楚的不甘，吊着一口气，暗自盼望着下一次悄悄凝视他的时候，能够和天的眼光在空中相遇。

明明是畏惧的，却又压不下心底一点渴盼的火苗；想知道答案、明知道答案，却害怕知晓那个答案。肩膀紧紧依偎着，却怎么也没办法挪动僵硬的手。他们坐得那么近，天右侧偏长的发丝让风撩起来一点，擦着一织的脖颈，他却转不过脸去确认天此刻的表情。人怎么能如此胆怯、又像胸腔里充满没来由的勇敢；怎么会因为这样莫名其妙的夏夜而觉出一点欣喜和舒畅呢？——这一切一定不是太过炎热的夏天、就是蛮不讲理的青春的错，怪它们太骄纵少年人萌动的心绪，放任那些说不清道不明的情感疯长，害他现在是那么矛盾、痛苦又幸福。

他几乎都没意识到身旁那双直直盯着自己的梅子色眼瞳的存在。要不是九条天用比风声大不了多少的音量唤了他一声，一织可能要乘着想象的翅膀直飞到天涯海角去。他感到一阵来源不明的心虚——可能是关于先前那个不甘心的愿望，他在心底默念了一遍后立即就成真了——便别别扭扭地撤开属于自己那边的半道对撞的目光，问他，九条前辈好些了吗，我们回去吧？

天还是不说话，却在他单手撑住地面准备站起的瞬间飞快地凑过脸去，在他唇角轻捷地亲了一下。它太过轻柔、太过迅速，几乎都不能算作一个吻，只如同蝴蝶落在花上、薄冰溶入水里，只留下花蕊的一星颤动、水面上的一圈涟漪，找不到痕迹——但那柔软的触感又是无比真实的，在唇与唇相擦而过的那一刻，就在一织的大脑皮层上凿出了一道深刻的凹痕。几乎不能算，但它仍旧是——九条天吻了他。

 

一织整个人都懵了，全身的动作都僵住，连抬手擦一下嘴角的标准反射动作都忘记了做。他直勾勾看着天：反倒是后者先害羞起来，将单薄的皮肤染上颜色这件小事，酒精没能做到，吻便为之代劳。淡淡的绯色一路蔓延到耳根，反而让天显得脸色好了些，仿佛被那一吻夺回了人间似的，平添了几分生气。他拿猫一样的瞳子向上看他，一副拿他很没有办法的样子：“和泉一织，你太明显了。”之后就再憋不住似地，偏头笑出了声。

一织几乎要觉得有些委屈了：明显吗？废话，就算他再天才再早熟，也是人生在世十七载第一次“喜欢”谁啊，要怎么能藏得住？他很聪明不错，可九条天也不是傻子。像他知道天的事一样，这个长他一岁的狡黠外校学长也知道他的事、他的心思、他的秘密。

而那个可恶、可恨、可爱的罪魁祸首甚至还在笑，眯缝着眼，拿手背挡着嘴，愉快得跟个孩子似的。于是一织咬咬牙，跟着俯下身子，捏住天的手腕向一边拨开，另一手把他颊边的碎发拢到耳后，自暴自弃般重新吻过去。

 

橙子汽水是凉丝丝、甜滋滋的，提前摄取的酒精却有着涩味，交杂在一起的时候就有如模糊了年龄的边界似的，提醒他们还远远不是大人，但也不再是小孩子了。他们还拥有着懵懵懂懂的特权，少年人的年纪允许他们只是心照不宣，而不去说出口一些甜蜜的、惹人脸红的话。不必交换什么海誓山盟，也不必一一理清了自己的心绪，只是被本能驱使着一般地嘴唇相叠，就能够让他们确认彼此怀有的是同样的温柔与热情。这段令人焦躁的、除承上启下外别无他用的岁月太过麻烦，只有彼此能理解。但事到如今，这些不能一键Skip的日子，好像也有了自己的意义了。

人真是矛盾啊，一织模模糊糊地想着，因为一个笑容、一个吻，就会庆幸这个燥热的夏天还长得看不到尽头。

Fin.


	5. 信风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束外景拍摄后，九条天的样子似乎有点怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是去年给@Abyuanss 的生贺。  
> Warning：未来捏造/R18
> 
> 成文于2018.09.22

信风

 

文/白灯

 

和泉一织走出浴室的时候，九条天正在阳台上讲电话。他拉开玻璃门，踏进不那么明亮的月光里，晚风从他擦得半干的头发间游过去。天背对着他，倦怠地趴在栏杆上，听到门的响动时回头瞄了他一眼，又懒洋洋地转了回去。他叼了根没点燃的香烟，吐字有点含糊，好在电话那头的某个钢铁兄控不会在意。这是偶像模式off的九条天，和泉一织想。这样的天，他最近见得越来越多了。

一织走到他旁边，也跟着靠在栏杆上。陆那头不知道说了些什么，天笑起来，唇角勾起个挺好看的弧度。他在一织前进浴室，头发到现在却还湿漉漉的，他不喜欢吹头发——说是会损害发质，但一织只觉得他像只讨厌噪音的猫一样。他探出手去把天右侧贴着脸颊那缕较长的头发别到耳后，天就又看他，梅子色的眼瞳亮晶晶的。

半晌他挂了电话，攥着手机的手软绵绵地落在栏杆上：“陆要我跟你问好。”

他还咬着那根烟。一织和他有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，却依旧觉得那东西横竖碍眼，索性皱皱眉，把烟从他牙缝里抢出来，揉皱了丢进垃圾桶。天有点可惜似地“啊”了一声：“我又没抽，对嗓子不好。”

“那您还一直叼着。”

“我有点困啊，提提神。”他一脸无辜。

“困了就回屋睡。”一织叹了口气。还得先把他头发弄干，他不喜欢吹风机，但柜子里应该还有一条没拆封的毛巾……他想着。

然而天却突然凑上来，从过于宽大的浴衣袖子里钻出来的光裸小臂攀上一织的肩膀：“我不想睡觉，”他闷闷地说，“我要睡你。”

他太任性也太直白，一织的脑子一瞬间让他震掉了线，只能愣愣地看着天。后者不等他反应过来，先蹭过来亲他。他们俩身高相仿，天只好稍稍偏着头。他刚刚拨上去的侧发不知道什么时候又落下来了，擦在一织脖颈里有点痒。九条前辈的吻跟晚风一样，都是薄荷味的，烟草也盖不住——他在他们舌尖相抵时想。

 

玻璃门拉开又合拢，窗帘跟在后头也紧紧闭上。厚重的帘子遮光效果很好，要不是天及时拧开了床头灯，他可能一下子都找不到床的位置。他眨了眨眼去适应一瞬的黑暗，而天已经踢掉了拖鞋，坐在床沿等他，熏黄的光在他脸上投下柔和的影子。一织走过去，又弯下身子亲他，手按在天的肩膀上，动作缓慢地把他向后推倒在床上。他没法不慢不轻柔，天落在白色床单上的样子就像天使落在云上一样，让他总觉得手上力气稍微大些就会把天碰碎。

嘴唇分开时，天喘息起来。他仰躺在一织下头，自己扯开自己的浴衣带子——布料向两边滑落去，像珍珠贝小心翼翼地张开自己的外壳，露出内里珍贵的软肉和宝珠。他多年来兢兢业业做出的防晒工作卓有成效，终年不怎么见光的身体让他看上去活像一具冰冷洁白的瓷娃娃。然而一织的手指抚摸过、唇舌流连过的那些地方，是那么温热柔软——他毕竟不是真的瓷娃娃，天模模糊糊地想着。瓷器越炼越坚硬，而他只感觉要被一织滚烫的指尖融化了。

一织像剥一颗坚果一样轻松地分开他的双腿，刚刚从少年期毕业而显出更粗糙骨节的手温柔地圈住了天的性器，另一只手压在天的大腿上——他有点不自觉地用力，那里过会儿大概要留下一个硬币大小的红印，但很快就会消失——前提是一织一会儿不要再去舔吻同一个位置，从毛细血管中迸裂出的绯红可没那么容易褪去。天抬起一只手盖住眼睛，颤抖的唇瓣里挤出几声微弱的抽气声。

他抚摸他，揉碎梅子色眼瞳里的坚冰，让他在黯淡的光里受了惊一样地抖。他那些在黑夜里疯长的征服欲和占有欲驱使他去做些吊天胃口的坏心眼的事：比如在天严禁他留下痕迹的地方落下蜻蜓点水却惊心动魄的亲吻，或者用上牙齿，以不会太痛的力道小心地磨天的乳尖。天报复一样地扯了扯他后脑的头发，像是生气了。然而一织是知道他的，知道他并不讨厌——没多久他就去了一次，柔韧的腰无法自控地抬起又摔回床上，活像只受了伤的白鸟，在地上无助地拍打翅膀。

高潮的刺激太强烈，天只觉得自己的脑子像早高峰的市中心，所有的思考都被逼着滞留在路口。好一阵子他才勉强回过神来，慢悠悠地把脸转向一边，一织刚拉开床头柜第一层抽屉，掏出润滑剂和避孕套。天拉拉他浴衣的衣角，无声地索要另一个亲吻。和泉一织贴着他嘴唇，轻声问他：“还做吗？您今天跑了一天外景，挺累的吧。”

天直接“砰”一声撬开润滑剂的盖子作为回应。草莓味的，好甜，他会喜欢吧，天想着。

一织拿他没办法似地直起身子，撕开套子的包装袋，结果九条天眼疾手快，一把按住他的手腕，夺过那个小小的片状物，连包装带套子一起远远丢了出去，它们落进角落的黑暗里，发出“啪”的一声响。

“九条前辈……”一织带着点责备意味地看着他。他却理直气壮地扯过一织的领子，后者一个重心不稳，一下跌在天的身上。天顺势一把从他肩膀摸到尾椎——干脆让他爬不起来——然后屈起腿，拿膝盖顶了顶他的胯间：“今天不想戴，你直接给我。”

和泉一织简直跟他没话讲。他撑起身子，泄愤似地在天大腿根上发红的地方咬了一口，叫天疼得一哆嗦。他在手心里倒了点润滑，稍微捂热了些，才拿另一只手沾了些许，往天身体里慢慢探进去一个指节。这时候他倒是不想让天疼了——这是另一回事。

他直觉今天的九条天有点不对劲。天素来任性，也的确有心血来潮会忠于欲望的时候，但他从不会像这样——向上绷紧了脖颈，像是下一秒就要死掉了一样，紧紧扣着一织撑在他脸旁边的手腕，好像只是碰他一下就让他再遭不住。不过一根手指就让天红了眼圈，他模模糊糊地呜咽，后背在床单上不住磨蹭着。他今天敏感得过分，一织想，便安抚性地弯颈亲了亲天的额发。可这一下，天湿漉漉的眼睛里反而有泪水落下来了。

“疼吗？”一织让他吓到，有点忐忑地问。他直起身子，拿空余那只手去抓润滑液的瓶子。天摇摇头，抬起方才蹬在床单上磨红了的脚跟去蹭一织的背。他在床下撩人撩得顺手，可真到了被欲望逼得难受的时候，叫他说出“我想要，快一点”这种话还是有点艰难。天只得卯足了劲给一织暗示，可和泉一织偏偏不领他的情，抹了粉红色液体的手指按照预定的速度不疾不徐地在他身体里旋转顶弄。天被他折磨得朝侧面扭过脸去，试图把压不住的哼声藏进枕头里面。

这种时候一织从来不听他的。不，不仅是这些微妙的温存时刻，打从他们认识第一天起，天就明白一织是个倔强又傲慢的小鬼——虽然偶尔也会虚心求教，也会难得坦率地像个可爱的后辈一样道谢——可多数时间他固执己见，巧的是，天也不是会轻易让步妥协的人。于是针尖对上麦芒，他们总是较劲，小孩子似地整天为各种各样的话题拌嘴。这些争执多半是没什么结果的，有时候陆或者三月会来拉架，有时候新的吐槽对象会出现，逼得他俩一起掉转矛头。难得不被打断的情况下，一织又多半说不过他——可他从来别想让和泉一织对他低头。真是的，真是个嚣张又自大的孩子啊，性格真够差劲的，我怎么——我怎么偏偏就喜欢上你了呢？

他喘得厉害，几乎丧失呼吸的机能。被泪水盖住的眼睛像透过雾朝外张望，连一织的脸都看不真切。他挣扎着朝上伸出手去，扣在一织肩膀上，却怕拽断了垂进地狱里的蛛丝一样不敢使力。一织的呼吸也很重，他埋下头，顺着天的脖颈一路吻下去，牙轻轻衔住他扬起头而凸出明显的喉结。

天的手猛地收紧，他被带得身子一晃，于是鼻尖上的汗珠“啪”地掉下去，落在了天的下唇上。天恍恍惚惚地，无意识一样地把它舔掉，舌头轻快地在唇上擦过，又因为咸味而稍稍皱了皱眉。一织看得心里一颤。他也是个普通男孩子，长时间的忍耐让他们两个都不好受，但如果太过心急的话，一方面说不定会弄伤天，另一方面，他都能听到事后天的调笑：就这么没有耐性吗？这么喜欢我？被我迷住了？他早不是几年前那个未经世事的懵懂高中生，脸皮薄却跟他与生俱来的天性似的，改也改不掉。有时候他挺想自暴自弃地回一句，是啊，我就是被您迷住了呢——看看天的反应。可这个方法未免也太伤敌一千自损八百，比起天，他一定会更早地脸红到耳根。

于是他只好抬手拢了拢自己湿透的前发，露出一小块汗津津的额头：片刻之前他还在怪天不好好擦干头发，现在倒好，自己为了赶走水汽做的一切努力全都白搭了。一织深深吸进一口气，耐着性子继续他手上的活计。直到那处像要在高温中融化似的彻底软下来，而天已经没力气再抖一般，斜着眼睛瞪他，他才迟疑着抽出了手指。天线条好看的小腿勾着他的腰叫他俯身下来，他难得听一次话，扯松了浴袍的带子，而后乖乖偏头去亲天红透了的耳尖：“……我要进来了。”

他插进去的时候天整个人都僵硬了。从脖颈到脚尖都绷直，他像脱水的鱼一样半张着嘴，却没能发出声音来。等一织完成整个进入过程，发出轻柔的、满足的喟叹，他才后知后觉地猛颤了一下，大口地喘息起来。一织本也忍得难受，见他有了反应，便也不再留给他更多的适应时间，稍微退出一些，缓慢地开始抽送。

“嗯……一、织，”他的指腹在一织的背脊上打滑，“那边……等、”

好端端的句子被哽咽和惊喘拆分得支离破碎，天不得不咬住下唇，再说不出话来。但所幸和泉一织是那么聪明的人，天不过是他手下待塑形的陶泥，会因为他的每一个细微的动作攀向成熟。他对他那么熟悉——他们那么相像，所有那些未能宣之于口的，一织心底都清明。香甜的、草莓味道的液体在撞击下发出令人面红耳赤的水声，他艰难地吞咽着，边拿手指抹去天挂在眼角的泪水，边去磨蹭那个让天耐受不住的点：被咬得通红的嘴唇终于触电一样地飞快弹开，依旧不成句的模糊呻吟从里头钻出来。

 

再深一点、再快一点，把我弄坏掉吧；给我更多吧，就这样一直杀掉我吧——和我一起死去吧——

 

又一次被擦过敏感点的时候，天感觉自己几近要失去意识了——可这就是他想要的，一场让他大脑一片空白的狂热的性爱，像暴风雨撕碎海上的小舟一样，把他撕成碎片——

Mr.Perfection Gimmick在读他心这方面从不让他失望。他手再钩不住一织的肩颈，软软地落在床上，又被一织捞过来按在他头顶。一织进得很深，托扩张做得充分的福，倒是不怎么疼。他让顶得嘶哑地叫，可声音闷在疼痛的喉咙里发不出来，只能用气声断断续续叫一织的名字。一织很含糊却很认真地应着，也不管他还听不听得清，一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复唤着：“……天、前辈……”

他的名字像是他新的敏感带。一织每念上一次，他都被拖着往更深处的情欲之海下沉些许，整个人脱轨似的，彻底失去了身体的控制力。一织让他绞得发出微弱的嘶声，索性加快了速度；可内部濡湿柔软的肠肉仍旧能一层层执拗地缠上来，烫得他也有些神志不清。他明明早就已经度过了青涩而躁动的少年期，早把那些需要天用带着鼻音的哭腔带着自己探索他身体的黑历史时期抛到了脑后，为什么还是这么不成熟，还能这么轻易地被天点燃呢？

那个人也不过是他年少不懂事的时候用憧憬的眼光打量过的人，不过是他每每站在最黑的夜里时默不作声地递给他一盏提灯的人罢了——谁能料到如今的亲吻、爱抚和身体纠缠的交合？他藏得最深的那些征服欲、支配欲和占有欲全被天一把从潘多拉盒子里头扯出来，连同最底下那点隐秘的爱意一起，让他忍不住想狠狠地把天使按进云层里头，在嘴唇交叠的时候，咽下他缠绵的、颤抖的尾音。

一织知道天又快到达顶峰了：柔软的大腿内侧无意识地痉挛着，连带挺翘着的性器前端一块，可怜兮兮地颤抖。于是他松开压制着天的手，让那双虚软无力的、腕子上被捏出了绯红痕迹的手落回天脸颊两侧，然后放任一根根手指从他指缝里头钻出来，软绵绵地握住。他判断得一点不错，天果然再忍耐不了似的，挣扎着朝他仰起被泪水和唾液糊的乱七八糟、却奇异的让人感到怜爱的脸，近乎央求地催促他快点结束。太舒服了，反而像是哪里都不舒服了。快感顺着身体连接的部位渗进血液里，通去四肢百骸每个角落，于是碰他哪里都变成折磨，每下抽送都让人觉得可怖。

天已经彻底无法思考了。白天拍外景路过的那栋熟悉的建筑——13岁之后16岁之前，他断断续续在那里住过些日子，和现在一样宽阔的大床上，他一个人倒在满床洗了一份两份三份的旧照片里，枕着满腔愧疚、思念和疼痛，空瞪着天花板的眼底却是干涸的——的轮廓，也变得模糊了。那时候他伤害了重要的人，背上了难以言说的秘密独身一人离开家；而那时候和泉一织也是一个人，过早思虑了太多的脑子里全是因温柔而生的沉甸甸的烦恼。世界是如此之大，足够供养无数的生命。有七十亿的人和他们活在同一时刻，可他们依旧那么——那么孤独。他们都以为这颗心已经不会跳动了，都以为这么大的世界也不过如此。耀眼的星不过是遥远的石头，彩虹只是被小孩子拿棱镜锁在笼子里的玩物，自己会只身一人一直活下去吧——那时候他们从不相信奇迹与爱情。

 

可此刻掌心的热度，到底是自己的还是一织的呢？

 

他感觉自己的意识挂在悬崖边上，任何一点风吹草动都能把他推进万劫不复。够了、已经不行了，真的要坏掉了，不，快要死掉了。可是还想要更多、更多、更多——填满我吧，原谅我，救救我，我……

一织皱着眉头，铅灰色的、深邃却清澈的眼睛里面映出天分辨不清是欢愉还是痛苦的影子。他去亲吻天的眼睑，纤长的睫毛受惊的蝴蝶一般挣动。然后天微弱的声音缠绕上来：那个方才还在反复念着“不要了”和“住手”的声音，像浸透了月光的白色的风一样响起了：“一织……射、进来，给我……”

他让他如愿以偿。

液体充满腔道的时候他的意识彻底化为了纯粹的空白，像刚直视过正午的太阳。天几乎都没能意识到自己在那个瞬间也被推向了高潮，直到一织小声叫着他的名字，小幅度晃了晃他的肩膀，天才像从什么长久的梦中苏醒过来一样，眨眨眼，终于再一次看清了眼前人的脸。

 

疲倦、黑暗和浩大的现实卷成同一波潮水，和缓地冲刷他的躯干。一织被这个一副马上就要睡过去的样子的人搞得一个头两个大，连哄带骗地把他拐去浴室，总算是做过简单的清理，才又回到床上。他急着要一头栽倒在床上，却又被一织一把架住了。比他还小上一岁的青年这次不容置疑地拨开了吹风机的开关，他懒得再抗议，干脆自暴自弃地低着头任他摆布.  
轰鸣的噪声一步步把他推向深沉甜美的梦境，可隔着风声，一织又跟他搭话了：“忘了问您了，您明早想吃什么？”

“这家酒店自助餐不好吃……”他嘟囔着，“房间里有厨房。”

“……您是叫我给您做？”

“你明早爬得起来吗？早上连眼睛都睁不开的小鬼。”

“总比您强一点，至少不会像您因为起床气把除了七濑先生以外来叫您起床的人都踹下去。”一织反唇相讥。

“……那我要甜甜圈。”天困得要死，索性放弃争辩。

“驳回。等手作甜甜圈进入可食用状态，您拿它当午餐都可以了。”

“那麦片粥。”

“可以是可以……您这个食谱跳跃得也太快了。”

插进天发根里的手指差不多已经感觉不到湿气了，他便随手关掉了吹风机的开关，把接在床头柜上的插头拔下来。可还没等他把风筒重新收回盒子里，天已经不耐烦地拽着他往下一倒，闭上了眼睛。

“好了好了明天再说……”

他今晚体力消耗太过，此刻整个人被困倦攫住，只想一睡了之。一织有点无可奈何地看着他，又觉得他实在像只养熟后一定要窝在主人枕头边上入睡的猫，忍不住又有点想发笑了。  
算了，那就明天再说吧。一织想着，悄悄拧灭了床头灯。

 

Fin.


	6. 理想型

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一年的最后一天里，一织试图瞒着天自己生病了的事，却在这时收到了天的赏灯邀约。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇涉及角色家庭私设和过去、未来捏造。  
> 推荐BGM 平井坚 - 僕の心をつくってよ
> 
> 成文于2019.01.01

理想型

 

文/白灯

 

平心而论，九条天真的不是个优秀的恋人：工作永远优先于你；难得休憩日撞在一起，勉为其难地愿意和你赖在沙发上撸猫看剧，也鲜少会松开绷紧的扑克脸，说些柔软的、好听的话。又坏心眼，孜孜不倦地开你的玩笑、捉弄你，多少年如一日地乐于看你羞耻狼狈的表情。最麻烦的是，你拿他没办法。

你叹了口气，从瓶子里倒出两粒药，含了口水送下去。理论上应该是没什么味道的，可末了你还是不自觉皱了皱眉头。你讨厌吃药，但没办法，这几天温度骤降，年底又奔波于工作，一个疏忽就有点受凉。今早起床的时候你嗓子就有点疼得紧，头也发晕，测了下体温，果不其然有些发热。你三指按在胸口试着发声，然后松了口气——没有太大影响。晚上还要上BLACK or WHITE，绝对不能出差错。

你从衣帽架上取下围巾，一手轻轻揉着闷痛的额角。你几乎要庆幸天到年底也忙得团团转这件事了：TRIGGER最近安排格外密集，年轻Center连着几天在电视台、片场或者随便哪个酒店仓促地过夜，常常累到沾枕头的瞬间就失去意识，第二天早起才能在叼着牙刷的间隙里回你几条rc汇报他昨夜的动向。老实说，你是有点不高兴的，可又知道自己没什么资格和立场生气——没有谁比你更清楚他为做好这份工作付出了些什么。

算了，见不到面就见不到吧，这么大的人了，见不到恋人也不会怎么样。何况也正是托了这点的福，你不至于被天絮絮叨叨几个小时，专门开一门以“身体管理的重要性”为主题的小课堂。你知道他从来拉不下脸来说好话。

反手锁上公寓的门，你走出去，而经纪人的车已经停在那里了。金发小姑娘把围巾往下扯扯，挣出大半张脸来，朝你温温和和地笑。你跟纺打了个招呼，却在一句问好的最末让咳嗽生生卡断了话。她立马就摆出一副有点担忧、有点生气的脸，也不听你解释，简单几句话交代了行程后就强行放低了你的椅背，勒令你抓紧时间补个觉。她强硬起来总是很可怕，你自知拗不过，也只好悻悻地向后一靠，闭上眼睛。

 

发烧的时候你总睡不安稳。不知道是热度还是不畅的呼吸作祟，你断断续续地做梦，支离破碎的画面飞来飞去，像部剪辑手法很烂的电影。你半忘未忘的记忆叫揉碎了重组，一些你无暇回想、不愿回想的事便趁机翻腾上来。你看见你买了TRIGGER的碟，别别扭扭夹在别的杂志里头交给收银员——当时你还是个面皮薄的高中生，女性向的色气专辑封面实在不能被你坦然摆在台面上——然后把自己关在房间里面，从封面装帧到歌词本排版，一点点细细地研读琢磨。你的耳机里滚着九条天柔软甜美的嗓音，你知道他被叫做现代天使，也的确如同这个称号一样，有天使一样玻璃细工般精致的脸庞。你听他的歌，一遍又一遍，度过很多个夜晚。

但你不能说是喜欢他，买TRIGGER的专辑也好循环他们的歌也罢，也都不是出于热爱。你不是粉丝，只是为了哥哥的梦想——你想着他们值得你去研究。他们外表出众、实力不菲，背后的事务所手腕也过硬，有着相当优秀的营销策略。你打小就想当夜空，分析起来这些简直着迷一般。

而你说不上喜欢他，也不等同于你不憧憬他。你得承认，你欣赏他，你羡慕他，发自心底。有时候你侧躺在床上，手指有一下没一下地抚摸着小罗普下垂的耳朵，想着九条天纤细的、春日一样的笑颜。在他身上，粉红色也好毛绒也好“可爱”也好都是被允许、被接纳的。但更重要的是，与看上去的温软不符，他本人对这一切有一种出奇的坚定与骄傲。他为什么、为什么能这么堂堂正正？你忍不住想着，在床上缩成一团。

那是你想要但你没有的。你是个尚且没那么成熟的完美主义者，而他是完美的代名词。你总想着他，尊敬是一方面，又有点年轻人没处落脚的不服气，活像对着风车冲刺的堂吉诃德。你也总无意识地寻求着他，想像他一样，想到和他一样、甚至更高的地方去，就像跨越彩虹那般。这是你保守到今天的秘密了，没人知道。连他也不知道。

 

他总在你的梦里，事到如今他也不知道。

 

你还梦见多年前在乡下举办的家庭聚会，时间过去太久，画面像老照片一样泛着黄。那里头的你还没有灶台高，只能在餐桌边上趴着写作业，眼睁睁看着不大的厨房让挤得满满当当：爸爸妈妈和哥哥都有活干，其实你也想帮忙的。然后外婆慢慢走过来坐在你旁边，看三月戴着大大的烘焙手套，小跑着把热腾腾的蛋糕放在桌子上。

“三月真能干啊，”外婆说，摸摸大男孩的头：“将来肯定是个顾家的好丈夫。”

他不好意思地嘿嘿笑了，那个年纪的男孩子，总在这种无谓的问题上脸红得不行。为了掩饰害羞似的，他挠挠脸颊：“一、一般来说顾家的是妻子比较好吧？我是男生嘛，可能的话还是想尽可能努力工作、挣钱养家耶！啊，虽然我觉得我一定不会放着家务不管就是了……”

“哈哈，那不如找个像三月一样的女孩吧，又会挣钱又能操持家世。”外婆笑了起来。于是三月也跟着笑了，明亮的橙色眼睛弯起来，看向一直认真偏着头听他们说话的你：“那一织也找个和一织一样的，就像和泉家翻倍了一样！”

这下连同依旧在厨房里忙活的父母也大笑起来。那时候“真是的，妈妈总是这么操心孩子们成家的事，一织和三月可都还是孩子呢~”和“诶诶对了偶像不可以随便结婚啊我们快换个话题吧！”的声音混在一起，空气里都是笑意和蛋糕的甜香。那只是一个温暖家庭里再普通不过的一个画面了：三代人聚在一起，轻松地讨论着孩子们未来的可能性。

你当时没说出口。你的确喜欢漂亮的、知性的、努力的女孩——不那么谦虚地说，和你一样——但也暗暗地希望着她依赖你，希望她柔软地撒娇，希望她眼神清澈、笑容可爱。大庭广众之下谈论理想型的话题对你而言本身就有点羞耻过头，更何况又牵扯到你那个活在影子里头、压在箱子深处的秘密爱好，你自然是绝口不提。你只是笑笑，跟着大家把话题扯到别处去。你很早就学会了回避。

结果到了现在，所谓的“可能性”已经不复存在，取而代之的则是确凿的“答案”。想来，哥哥是一语成谶了。可就像你其实并不愿意和另一个自己交往一般，天是你理想中的自己，却不是你理想中的伴侣。

是你不适合他吧，你想着。九条天没有什么不好，只是冬日出门的时候永远记得戴手套，从来不给你攥住他发凉的指尖揣进衣袋的机会。他和你一样的心思缜密、毫无破绽，你的关怀和爱像是永远找不到落脚点。其实本身就没有你也可以，不答应你的告白也可以。他没有你也可以活下去，没有任何人都可以活下去。你最清楚那份强大不过了。

 

突然一阵手机震动把你从半梦半醒中拽出来，你睡眼朦胧，戳了几下屏幕才点开rc。

 

九条 天：Black or White结束后一起去看灯景吧。

和泉 一织：那得庆功宴结束后吧，这么晚？而且今天很冷吧。

九条 天：你不想去就算了。

和泉 一织：……我又没说不去。您自己注意保暖。

九条 天：不用你说。

九条 天：你也是。

 

你按灭屏幕，把手机重新揣回口袋里。回了几条消息之后你基本已经不再有什么睡意，看了眼窗外，也差不多快到电视局了。睡了一会儿后你头痛的确减轻了些，但让你感到头重脚轻的微妙眩晕感还在，不过大概不会影响上台。你再次抬起手揉揉太阳穴，把路上剩下的时间留来调整状态。

下车之后你很快与团员会合。你脸色可能着实是有点太差，转了一圈下来就收集齐全了所有人的担忧。被陆和环他们担心的经历挺罕见，有种角色倒置一般的感觉，让你稍微有点不自在。但那归根结底是让你打起精神的一点温情，不知怎么的，你觉得没那么紧张一会儿的演出了。

事实也的确如此。身体不适没能拖成你们的后腿，今夜的演出圆满成功。可不知是不是因为太过放松了，下台之后你就稍微有点绷不住，找Staff借了温度计测了一下，果然体温升上去不少。可能也是有点太累了吧？你说不太好。

七濑陆看你神色不对，就跑过来探你的额头，触手温度把他吓了一跳，不安快从那张脸上淌下来。为了劝你翘掉庆功宴提前回去休息，你还跟他小小吵了一架。单论嘴上功夫他赢不过你，虽然生气，最后也只能不情不愿地妥协，但要求你不要再举着酒杯跟着经纪人到处去社交，找个地方坐下来吃些东西休息一下。你嘴上答应，却不真的乐意照他说的做。看见金发女孩一个人端着香槟穿梭在人群当中，你免不了还是要站起来追过去，有意无意想护她一下。

可小鸟游纺却只是把你手里的高脚杯抢下来，压低了声音说我没问题的，一织先生快走吧，九条前辈不是在找您？

你一脸狐疑。纺撇撇嘴，“我真没骗您，九条前辈说要在门口等您呢。”

 

你半信半疑，却也没有别的办法，只好乖乖穿起大衣，和大家互道了新年祝福就简单作别。九条天还真的站在大堂门口等你，裹得严严实实却依旧纤细，朝你转过来的时候，口鼻处升起的朦胧白雾模糊了整个眉眼。温柔得不太真实。

你突然毫无来由地有点想哭。

定定神，朝他走过去，你张张嘴，想问他是要去看哪里的灯景。他却先一步朝你迈近，拉住你的手臂，说要回家。

“不是您说要去看灯景的吗？我还查了半天东京路况……”你稍微有点恼怒了。天不该这么出尔反尔的。

“你还好意思说。发烧了就告诉我啊？”他却把你呛了回来，眉头中间皱出几道细密的纹路，看起来真的挺生气。

这是事实，你一下子没法为自己开脱，憋了半天，挤出一句：“七濑先生告诉您了……？”

“看演出就能看出来了吧，我只是稍微确认了一下。”天说，语气凶巴巴的：“我以为你至少会好好看天气预报的。这是偶像最基本的自觉吧？”

这是你意料之中的展开：比起温柔的忧虑，他永远都只会用这种带刺的、硬邦邦的话来扎你。一点都不可爱。大冬天的，他尖锐地戳过来的句子也像绝不会轻易融化的坚冰一般。可你大概是真的被烧坏了脑子，在那一瞬间却觉得自己的心一点一点融化下去，变得柔软起来。

被你抱住的时候他吓了一跳，整个身子都紧绷起来。你把头埋进他肩窝里，被呼吸烘热的围巾上沾着一层轻薄的潮气。他犹犹豫豫不知道该不该回抱你的时候，你出声了：“……其实我一般是不会喜欢您这种人的。”

对面沉默了。这也难怪，一般人听到这种话都会生气的吧？你迷迷糊糊地想，我都在说什么啊。可能只是不安、只是压力太大了，所以在他面前，什么没头没尾的话都想倾吐出来。  
然后你感觉到他的手爬上你的肩背，轻柔地环抱住你。再然后他语气平平地开口了：“我通常也不喜欢。”

“不喜欢自大又傲慢的小鬼，从来不愿意低头，嘴又犟，什么事都要先顶一句回来。一到关键时刻又害怕，又畏畏缩缩，明明之前壮着胆子上的时候从不计后果……也不知道该说骄傲还是自卑，看着很完美很优秀，可是根本看不清自己。”

“……您说太过了吧。”你忍不住打断他。

 

可是我喜欢和泉一织。他突然说，我又不是在和想象谈恋爱，非要跟想象一样的话我自己想想不就是了，干什么非要……他停住了，稍微把你推开一些，定定地看着你。白雾在你们中间环绕，酒店大堂的顶灯在他眼里落下细碎的影子。

他好像再说不下去，一样抿紧下唇，然后拿手指拉紧你的领子，在可以轻易接吻的距离停下来，温柔地抵住你高热的前额。

 

“我喜欢你啊。”他喃喃说。

 

“……九条前辈。”你几乎是贴着他的嘴唇，轻声叫了他一声。“我也是。”

“喜欢”真的好有意思，它从不听任人的选择，简直像个麻烦的恶作剧。它可以为你设想最完备的理想，也会给你距离理想八杆子打不着的结局。可即使你此刻身处的是个从未设想过的未来，到头来，你还是很幸福。

你很幸福啊。这么想着，你听到了天微弱的笑声。

“真是被宠坏了的弟弟呢，真爱撒娇……”

他轻轻抚摸你头发的力道就像雪花落下。你也笑起来，再一次用脸颊贴近他的侧颈。明明发烧的是你，你却觉得他才是好暖和的那个——这大概也是一种不可思议，也是一个平凡的奇迹。

 

明年的这个时候，再一起去看灯景吧。这不是愿望，而是约定，可以让你早早就寻思起具体安排，把它写在明年年历的第一页。

到时候可能也不会像设想中一样，但不一样也没什么不好，你和他总归还是会并肩走在一块，然后笑起来。

 

Fin.


	7. Love Me if You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天犯了一个错误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：R18/Alpha1×Omega9/双向暗恋下的未交往前提/原作时间线下的双方未成年
> 
> 推荐BGM nero - 恋爱フィロソフィア
> 
> 成文于2019.02.07

Love me if you can

 

文/白灯

 

他早该想到的——不，他明明早知道。那个年轻、青涩、笨拙、慌张起来挺可爱的孩子，实际上有多么不服输，纤细的少年身体里又沉睡着怎样的潜能——这种事没有谁比他更清楚了。不然他也不会在上台前凑到和泉一织的耳边，刻意压低了嗓音，问他真的能驾驭住这身衣服、这支舞吗？驾驭不住也没关系，反正这是TRIGGER最擅长的领域，放心交给我也没问题——语调又哑又甜，像挑衅又像调情。黑发少年一向很敏感，让他吹红了整个耳根，慌慌张张半捂住嘴，眼睛却直直看过来。您少看不起人了，他说。

一定是那句话把和泉一织整个人都点燃了吧，要不然直到彩排都没能完全放开的优等生怎么会宛如一键切换人格了一样？这是他第一次真正主导和天一起的舞步，搂着他腰的那只往日里紧张得汗津津的手此刻坚实而不容置疑，俯身下来的时候，银灰色的眼瞳里迸裂出他从没见过的光。冰原一样冷酷的壳子被音乐的鼓点撬开缝隙，里头那点被他戏谑过的浪漫主义因子倾泻而出。而尚未成熟的信息素则半试探半张扬地伸出爪子，紧紧扣在天的肩膀上。

这倒本来就是天的目的：挖掘出年轻Alpha深处标着“色气”和“性感”的可能性，带给观众们百分之二百的表演。这次一织算得上是超额完成任务，观众席上一阵高过一阵的尖叫和自己压抑不住的悸动就是最好的证明了。他几乎有点庆幸舞台打光太暧昧，自己此刻的表情被藏在浮动的影子里，对方没法看清楚，不然下台后一定会被嘲笑的吧？

他太优秀，太骄傲，太在乎和自己——或者说IDOLiSH7和TRIGGER之间——的胜负了，九条天模模糊糊地想，所以激将法对他永远有效。有效过头了。

虽然一织的确是他见不得光的复杂心思的投射对象，此时此地的性吸引也冒头得太不合时宜了。还站在舞台上，他就已经能感觉到自己绷直的背脊上虚汗直冒，捏紧了拳才不至于直接腰一软倒下去。不妙，好像真的要出事了。天挂着标准的营业微笑，脑子里却胡乱翻着日历：他记得清楚，离下一次发情期的确还有十多天。可是身体里面此刻涌动着的燥热，横竖也只指向这一个可能性。

 

真的糟了。

 

天能清晰地感到自己的体温是如何升高的：热度从下腹一路蔓延开来，烧到脚跟和脸颊。喉咙深处干得发痒，身体却锁不住水分，他觉得自己像浸在岩浆里，连脑子都被烤得不甚清醒。一下台他就有点绷不住，双腿一点劲都使不上似的，走下阶梯的时候险些一脚踩空，掩着嘴跌跌撞撞几步才勉强站稳。后面的一织本能地伸手想拉住他，被他应激反应似的一把拍开。他动作太大，反而惹得一织品出不对劲来，偏头过来小声问他，九条前辈，您哪里不舒服吗？

——果然还是个孩子，一点自觉都没有。天在心底里咕哝了一声，勉力快走几步，跟他拉开距离。那股快要强制使他进入发情期的气息的主人被莫名其妙甩了脸色，一脸困惑地停住了步子。那又是合乎年龄而让人心生怜爱的神情了，放在往日，天免不了转回去多说几句暧昧的台词，再逗逗他；可眼下他只想趁机跑路。只是被叫了名字就本能地颤抖起来，这种反应让他几乎有些害怕了。

他快连扯出招牌笑容问候工作人员的余裕都不剩，几乎慌不择路地拐了几个弯，一头扎进洗手间最里面的隔间，反锁上门，才算是松了口气。跌坐在马桶盖上，天开始逼着自己差不多烧化了的大脑运转，寻思起接下来该怎么办。

他其实没有真正意义上经历过发情期。就连分化那天也不是很难捱：市面上随便能买到的抑制剂生效太慢，他昏昏沉沉地在床上滚了不知多久，被养父捞住了腕子。他记得九条鹰匡把他的手平按在床头，紧接着是针尖穿透皮肤和血管壁的微凉和刺痛，几分钟后堵在他胸口的火就熄灭了，而他终于得以自由呼吸。但那一阵子的挣扎也叫他精疲力竭，不一会儿天就睡着了。让汗打湿的衬衫黏在皮肤上有点冷，九条先生给他拉上被子。

可是现在这种情况下，他显然无从获取自己惯用的针管和药剂。随便拜托谁去帮自己买抑制剂也没有用，常见的那些都对他效果甚微。眼下最可靠的途径似乎只有忍——他认真琢磨起来——自己把门锁得很牢，就算中途有Alpha循着味道前来，自己大概也是安全的。那就忍吧，挨过最难熬那一阵子就好，然后就可以拜托相熟的Beta制作人帮自己叫车回去。没问题，他擅长且习惯忍耐——

“……九条前辈？”

——天恨不得当场一头撞上隔板自杀。和泉一织颇有礼貌地叩了两下门，然后就没动静了。可是从门板下头细细一条缝隙里望出去，他分明还站在原地。就算不用视觉判断，那股熟悉的、惹得他有点意乱情迷的味道也已经从孔隙里钻了进来，天泡在里头，几乎有些欲哭无泪了。

他又等了会儿，看一织没有再说话的意思，只好接话：“你有什么事吗？”

门板外头的少年似乎也很尴尬，咳了两声，他干巴巴地开口：“您不太对劲……那个，我问一下。是发情期吗？”

声音越来越小，“发情期”三个字几乎要被他咬碎了吞下去，闷在喉咙里。天要被他气笑了：你一个罪魁祸首现在来害羞什么啊？可是，他不情愿地想，这也不是和泉一织的错。他尽全力呈现了出色的演出。硬要说的话，只能说是太没有防备的自己的问题。

但是要承认这点还是让人不甘心啊。天叹了口气，闷闷地应了声“嗯”。对面似乎等他这一个字很久了，深吸一口气，紧接着问道：“您需要我的帮助吗？”

“……哈？”

“虽然我本人来说的话可能显得有点大言不惭，但是我觉得，您会突然进入……发情期，大概是由于我的缘故吧。Omega直接暴露在Alpha信息素当中的时候，是存在着被诱导发情的可能的。而且现在外面Alpha很多，我来的时候留意了一下，大概还没有谁发现您这边的状况，但是放任您信息素继续暴走的话就不一定了。我不能放着您不管。”他生硬地顿了一下，“如果您出什么事的话，我没法和那个兄k——呃，七濑先生交代。”

出现了。果然出现了。大言不惭的傲慢的自我中心的小鬼。还有陆的名字为什么会在这里出现啊明明跟他没关系吧。天有点不知从何槽起，索性闭嘴，倚靠在一侧的墙上专心忍耐着。一织的信息素让他腰又软了几分，而坐姿又让他能更深刻地理解难以启齿的地方发生的变化。……这样僵持下去不行。绝对不行。

“你不用站在这儿了，和泉一织。”他艰难地组织着语言，努力让自己的话不被喘息和颤抖打断：“跟你没关系。”

“有关系。”仿佛料到了他会这么说一样，一织飞快地接话了。“您不是会错记发情期的人。我不觉得我的判断有错。”

“真会说啊，你。”天有些自暴自弃地偏过脸，让冰凉的瓷砖给自己滚烫的脸颊降温，让自己在至少短期内保持能与和泉一织正常对话的状态。“我真的不需要。”

“那我就站在这里了。”一织不知是不是顺着他放轻的尾音，也收敛了方才稍显咄咄逼人的态度。说罢他就稍微往后退了一小步，不再说话，真就静静地呆在原地不动了。天半垂着头，迷迷糊糊地在心里抱怨，怎么这方面也这么犟，这股劲多用在i7上些不好吗？

 

他其实也知道的。和泉一织站在那儿的目的，不是要威胁他，也不是图跟自己上床——要真是这样，自己说不定还轻松一些——只是因为一个守在门口的Alpha在警示方面，总比一个写着”维修中“的告示牌来得有用。抢走陆的冰淇淋、跟陆吵幼稚的架，在自己觉得重要的事情上——别人的事情上——决不退让。这就是和泉一织。

就像信息素的影响其实是双向的。他自己难受得喘不上气，把衬衫扣子拧开两粒，就知道一织现在肯定也不好受。眯起眼睛集中精神，的确能听到门板对面的高中生也在低低喘息。但和他不一样，一织随时都能转身走人——他本来也希望一织快点离开的——可是从门缝下摊开的那枚影子，却一下没有动摇过。

意识到这件事让天的心颤抖起来。自一织出现就一直戳痛着那里的尖锐的刺拧动着，往里面钻得更深了。血一定淌出来了吧，鲜红、黏稠的液体落在他的胸腔里，一面疼，一面不可思议的暖和。

这一定是场漫长的拉锯战，可自己一上来就落了下风。一织并不像他那样怀着见不得光的心情，一面渴求着，一面又不愿见到那张脸。如果说互相撕咬的信息素是势均力敌，那自己的这种自相矛盾的痛苦就像是游戏开场就被按上的debuff，每一秒都在消磨自己。

 

但即使这样——即使这样——天咬咬牙，一把抽开了门闸——我也不想在这里认输啊！

 

门开了。过于耀眼的灯光和一织写满讶异的、绯红的脸颊一并冲了进来，他本能地闭上了眼睛。

一织愣怔了两秒才反应过来，赶紧朝前先走了两步进了隔间，反手忙忙把门重新锁紧。他整个人就是一个巨大的荷尔蒙磁场，天忍不住往后缩了缩。空间太狭小，他有点头晕眼花了。

和泉一织也很拘谨似的，拿手背掩着嘴，探究一样小心翼翼看着他。他现在的样子多半不太好看吧，皮肤烧得通红，汗把舞台妆晕成一片，狼狈得不像样子。他叫一织盯得受不住，干脆伸手来扯一织的领子。那双手一点劲都没有，虚虚地扯着衬衫料子，几下也没解开一颗；一织却让他吓到了一样，慌慌张张握住他的手，小声喊了句九条前辈。天一下又有点蹿火，抽回手瞪着他：“不是你说要帮忙的吗？”

“是的，我……”

“只是在说大话吗？要反悔了？还是说你根本不会做？我以为完美高中生至少生理课不会溜号啊——”他咬着牙，抬起膝盖去顶一织的裆部，梅子色的眼瞳直直朝上盯过去。一织本能地“啊”了一声，一口气脸红到耳根：“我不是——我——九条前辈就有经验了吗！”

……他倒是也的确没有实战经验。可TRIGGER的卖点之一就是性感，拍过形形色色广告和MV，他至少业务熟练。他知道什么样是动人的，什么样Alpha会喜欢。稍微用力咬住下唇，天撑起身子，让自己差不多能和一织平视——平视了大概一秒左右。他的腿已经彻底坚持不住了，直接朝前倒了下去。一织让他吓了一跳，忙忙伸出手去捞人。天落进他怀抱里，顺势就把人砸在了门板上。

一织发出抽痛的嘶声，他身量纤细，肩胛骨直接重重磕在门上，没疼得呲牙咧嘴已经是他表情管理到位。天张张嘴想道歉，最后还是什么都没说出来。一织呼了口气，终于把注意力扯回正题上来：“所以说，我……我没有反悔的意思。只是想再和您确认一下。如果您还是觉得一个人忍着比较好的话，我不会继续对您做什么，还是会等到您确认没问题了再离开。我也能理解，毕竟没有谁愿意把第一次交给讨厌的人吧。我、”

“你怎么临到这种关头又开始妄自菲薄了？”天打断他，从他怀里扬起脸来，很轻地碰了下他的嘴唇，“这样下去真要找不到女朋友了，和泉一织。”

“……九条前辈。”和泉一织皱皱眉，却没再接着话题往下说。他维持着半搂半抱着天的姿势，在隔间里转了个身，就着让天靠在他腿上的姿势坐了下来。天的纽扣已经让他自己解开了大半，他便索性只把衬衫扯松些，手径直钻进里头去。他的手指冰凉，触到天的乳尖时瞬间就叫他抖如筛糠。发热的身体终于等来渴望已久的触碰，只一下就让他眼前发白，连脚尖都绷直，叫都叫不出来。

“生理课我还是有好好听过的。”似乎是为了报复他方才的动作——或者说更早些，登台前的挑衅——一织贴近了他的耳廓，压低了声音说。天受不住一样地呜咽起来，手交环住一织的肩颈，指甲扣进自己的手背里。他整个人都软了，全靠一织腾出一只手勾着他的腰，才让他不至于滑脱到地上去。发情期原来——原来是这么可怕的事吗？

而那只钻进衬衫的手还在小心地摸索着。一织做出一副游刃的样子，实际手上也还是很生涩，全靠盯着天的实时反应现学现卖，判断该怎么动作才最能逼出他的呻吟。拿指腹按下去，反复轻柔而粘腻地磨蹭，拿演唱会上调整耳麦的手法压着它旋转，天被他磨得整个人都要崩溃，情欲按着他的头让他埋进一织颈窝，于是眼泪就落在他衬衫的领口，跟糊了的眼妆和一道口红印子并列在一块，色气得要命。

他终于再忍不住，腾出被自己抓出痕迹的手去解裤带。一织依旧有点不得要领，本能地顺着他的反应走，跟着也把手伸向天的下半身。该庆幸今晚的裤子是宽松款，不太费劲地扒了几下就顺着他的小腿落了下去——他这时候却又瑟缩了，不敢上手直接触碰最关键的位置一样，把沿着脚踝摸到膝窝再捞到大腿内侧的一系列动作当作预习。天被激得本能地想合拢双腿，便把一织的手关在了大腿中间。这对后者来说似乎也有点太刺激了，喊一声天的名字结巴了三回。天含糊地应了声，努力调动起仿佛已经不属于自己的下肢：“嗯……你倒是快一点……”

于是那只急匆匆弹出来的手边慌不择路地落在了天的性器上。这是他万万没预想的直接触碰，本就已经处于被撩到浑身发麻的状态，让暗恋对象不轻不重地握住那处，径直把天拖进了高潮。他几乎整个人都痉挛了，上不来气一样拼死地喘息着。从没体验过的快感裹挟着他，想把他一路拖进海底，溺死在那里。

一织看他反应那么大，紧张得动也不敢动一下，屏息凝神等着他缓过气来。生理性的泪水把他半张脸打湿，他倚着一织肩膀，在等灵魂落回肉体里的间隙中想些有的没的。他忍了太久，去得太快，连内裤还没拽下来。算了，无所谓了，反正本来也湿透了——这个想法太过羞耻，他忙忙地打断了自己。

 

好像真的变得有点奇怪了啊，我。

 

而一织开始了他全新的试探。把内裤扯到差不多膝盖的位置，他小心翼翼地拿手指抚摸着穴口的软肉，然后鼓起了莫大勇气一般，战战兢兢地推进了第一个指节。发情期的Omega原来会湿得这么厉害吗？天似乎是听见他这么小声念了一句。接着是第二个指节，再到完整的一根手指。随着第二根也滑入进去，水声开始变得聒噪刺耳起来。那声音有点太让人脸红了，他不得不紧紧捂住嘴，把一些同样羞耻的喟叹堵回声带里去。

已经不行了，舒服过头了，快感对他来说是全然陌生的体验，再这么下去只会让人越来越害怕。可是忍不住还想要，还没有满足——

睁开让泪水糊成一片的眼睛时，能看到的是一织仿佛在抄课堂笔记一般认真的侧脸。让汗水打湿的、半沾在侧颊上的鬓发随着呼吸的起伏上下晃动着，像乌鸦幼鸟扑棱着的小翅膀。

 

真可爱。想亲他那种程度的可爱。

 

可一织抱他越紧，他就越能感到勇气被从身体里榨出去。那个蜻蜓点水的吻大概是开始也是结束吧，是他一个人的纪念碑。对和泉一织来说，也许现在已经被抛到脑后去了；可对他而言，那一定是什么比肌肤相亲、身体相连更为深刻的东西。

他朦朦胧胧想着，一织却突然扶住他的后脑，偏头吻了上来。

这大概是少年第一次按电影名场景依葫芦画瓢的Deep Kiss，吻得磕磕绊绊，换气也很生疏，试着把舌头伸进来的时候还磕到了他的牙齿——笨拙得他有点想发笑，又没来由有点想哭。

“……太差劲了。”他哑着嗓子说。

一织有点羞恼的样子，“是不如能把樱桃梗打结的您强。”

诶，你很在意这个吗？天忍不住想追问一句，一织却料到他下一步的行动一般，一把抱过他把他打断。手指顺势从他湿漉漉的后穴里滑脱出来，他撑着天，让他能站起来，半倚靠在门板上。

“第一次从后面的话……您会好过一点。”

是吗？天艰难地转着脑子，真的不是因为你不想看到我的脸吗？可是一织的手已经从背后环了上来——其中一只，另一只扣着他的手，温柔而强硬地按在门上。

一织进入他身体的瞬间，他恍惚想起了第一次经历发情期的那天，那时候插入身体里的是冰凉的针头和疼痛。下一秒，他在顶撞中清醒过来。

说是清醒，可是哪边才是现实呢？他浑浑噩噩地判断着。胸口疼得快要死掉了，整个人都要被撞碎、被从腰中间折断一样，这样无法喘息的痛苦是梦中无法作伪的，所以自己一定是身处现实中吧？那么，此刻顺着脊柱一路爬上来的愉悦、碰到深处那个点时令人战栗的不可思议的快乐，还有他的温度此刻存在于自己内部这件事本身，也都是真实的吧？

自己会就此死去也说不定吧。被这个知晓自己全部、掌握自己全部的人杀死、肢解、吞吃入腹——然后和泉一织从他身后不容置疑地压上来，攥着他手腕的那只手颤抖着张开，钻进他的指缝，更有力、更亲密地握住。

这像是击溃了他最后的心理防线。天终于哭了起来。

“不要……一织、不行……”

“九条前辈，”他胡乱地呢喃着，手紧紧环抱住天的腰，“放心吧，我……我不会标记您的。”

他的气息直落在后颈上。这对天来说是再可怕不过的刺激了。他像是要从一织怀里挣出来一样慌乱地颤抖，好像想说些什么，又被撞碎、掐灭，捏成支离破碎的呜咽和毫无意义的呻吟。

标记我吧，请你标记我吧，让我变成你的，我啊，我对你——

 

世界戛然而止。

 

过了一阵子他才稍微回复了些意识，依旧没睁开眼睛，但能感觉到自己正斜靠在一织怀里。比他年少一岁的后辈细细地把他领口最后一粒纽扣拧好，然后稍微拨开一点他的刘海，低头与他额头相抵，试了试体温。

这个温度应该没问题了。一织松了口气，抬起头来，又提手理了理他侧颊的碎发。

“接下来要怎么送您回去啊？”看着天的睡脸，他小声问道。被询问的人丝毫没有自己正大光明装睡的愧疚感，依旧是眼皮都不愿意抬一下。

随便，交给你啦，别看你平时这样那样偶尔还是很可靠的……交给你没问题的。

再任性一次吧。也不管对方实际上听不到自己心里的念叨——不如说，就是希望他听不到——天放任自己的呼吸拉得绵长。

 

Fin.


End file.
